A Girl Named Nefertiti
by kiloflower1
Summary: Nefertiti had always been treated right. Until one day, she learned of a conspiracy against her... *REFORMATED* Sorry about the... previous difficulties!
1. A Girl Named Nefertiti

Nefertiti walked slowly into the garden. Being sixteen, and feeling old enough to do as she pleased, she wore what suited her. What suited her was not the same as what her father and brother approved of. Since her mother had died when she was young, there had only been maids, and unfamiliar women throughout the palace. They never talked to her, gave her advice about anything. She only knew these things by watching these women when they flaunted over her father. She knew that was the only reason he even let them in the palace, for their beauty. She knew that the only way she would ever find her prince, was to dress in grace.  
  
Her gown was a sheer silky satin, and could be seen through on a bright day. It was her choice of clothing since it was what she saw the other princesses wearing when they walked along with their charming princes. The only difference between them, and her was her hair. She couldn't se how they stood for having it swept up all the time. She preferred to let her midnight black hair fall to the middle of her back.  
  
Nefertiti sat on a marble seat in the garden, and plucked a lush pink flower from the branches of an apple tree. She placed the flower behind her ear, letting her hair fall around it. She crossed her long legs over the arm of the seat, and let her hand fall into the fountain beside her. She imagined she was queen, and this was her castle. She imagined that she had a dashing prince waiting for her to return to him. She gazed up at the marble balcony, almost seeing him. She sighed, lost in her daydream. She didn't realize that dusk was falling, or that a guard was silently watching her through the shrubs near-by. She didn't know about the plans that had been approved just before dinner a few hours earlier.  
  
As the sun fell, the moonlight illuminated the guard's sword, making her feel nervous. He brother, Imhotep, named after an architect, wanted his sister dead. The plan had been formed at her birth. She had been a girl instead of a boy. The king never wanted to risk having a woman rule the throne. So when Imhotep was old enough he had told him, to kill Nefertiti sometime after her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Nefertiti looked around, wondering what she would use in defense if he were not a guard. She could see his reflection in the falling water of the fountain, and could sense danger, from the appearance on his face. She stood quickly, moving closer towards the palace, wishing she had never gone out into the garden, and stayed so long. She was now in serious danger, as he began to follow her. She took off running towards the entrance.  
  
She didn't look behind her for fear that he would be holding a sword over her. Instead, she listened intently, and watched for shadows in front of her. She heard footsteps, and her heartbeat quickened. She could see shadows appearing in the light of the moon.  
  
As an idea suddenly came to her, she turned in the other direction, and headed towards the balcony. She was sure that it would fool the guard, since he didn't know that she had left a white rope ladder tied below. She always left it there in case she wanted to slip out at night, and sleep in the garden until dawn. She dawdled near the flower, hoping that he would know what she was up to. She then turned, and looked up at the balcony. She saw her two dogs, Nero, and Ptolemy staring down at her. She knew that once she made it up the ladder, they would protect her, and she had many swords in her room as well.  
  
The footsteps became quicker, and louder faster, and she froze. She looked around for the shimmer of the white rope, but saw none. She started to become nervous as the footsteps crept closer. She spun around, and heard a rustle, and saw a glint. She knew that whoever was following her must have hidden in the bushes. She kept her eyes on the glint, and felt around for the rope. Tears of fright clung to her eyelashes when she didn't immediately find the soft silk of the rope. She looked up at her dogs again, and saw the rope. She followed it down with her nervous eyes, until it reached her. She saw that it was only but a few feet away, but the reach might cost her. She casually stepped backward, and gripped the rope. She then turned, and pulled herself up the rope, kicking constantly at the rungs below her. Sweat held to her forehead, and back as she looked down.  
  
To her greatest fear, the guard was climbing up as well. She scrambled up the remaining part of the rope, falling exhausted onto the marble balcony. She realized she must save herself, so ran into her room, and grabbed a sword. She swung it at her precious rope, and heard it fall, along with the guard that had been climbing. She looked down over at him, nervously clutching the necks of her two tall dogs. She watched to be sure he wasn't going to get up, and ran out into the hall, calling her dogs to follow.  
  
"Nero! Ptolemy!" Her long clothing swept through the palace with her, and into her brother's room, were she collapsed. He looked up, surprised to see her alive. She called out to him.  
  
"Imhotep! Save me. the guard." She gestured to the garden tiredly, "He chased me through the garden, and up into my balcony. I think he was trying to kill me. Please send someone to watch over me in my sleep, for I fear if you don't I won't wake up again." Imhotep thought for a moment, his fingers tickling the sword at his side, wondering whether he should kill her right then, and there.  
  
"Don't worry, sister, I'll send a guard to be with you for the night." She smiled, and nodded at him. As she turned to leave, her intense eyes caught the glint of his sword, and her eyes followed it to his hand. A shiver traveled up her spine, her face broke out in a sweat. She suddenly became aware that he was the one who had planned her murder.  
  
She hurried back to her room shutting the door, and latching it before her brother could send a guard in. 


	2. Rescued

Nefertiti leaned against her latched door and closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She had to think of a plan. Her brother. the guards. they all wanted her dead. There was no way to escape now. She collapsed in a heap on the floor, and cried. Ptolemy and Nero licked the salty tears from her face. She looked up and smiled softly at them. They were so loyal.  
  
Suddenly, she spotted a man hidden partially behind her potted plant. Fear gripped her heart, and casually she stood, and walked nearer. Her tall vase of swords stood just near the plant. In a swift movement she grabbed a sword. She spun in a circle the sword slashing above her head. She brought it down on the plants base, and glared at the man.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked through clenched teeth, holding the point of her sword to his neck. "My brother sent you didn't he? Didn't he?" Anger and fear surged through her. He gazed at her tenderly, and she loosened her grip. There was something about him. She glanced at his sides, and realized he didn't have a sword, and she softened even more.  
  
"I'm Aaron. I'm sorry if I scared you. You may not believe me, but I've come to rescue you." She still held her sword but pulled it back away from his neck. She gazed at him, recognizing that he was very handsome.  
  
"How do I know that I can believe you?" She watched him intently. He chuckled and gazed at her once again, placing his finger in the tip of her sword.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to trust me." He reached behind him, and lifted a sack of something. "I have horses waiting for us. You'll need to hurry." He glanced back at her. "It's too bad you but down your rope. it would have saved us time." He smiles, and pulled out a rope. He walked over to the balcony and started to tie it to one of the pillars. "You are going to have to realize that there are a lot of things that you won't understand tonight. The first, being your mother."  
  
"My mother? My mother is dead." She watched him curiously. "How did you know to come here? How did you know I was in danger?" He smiled at her once again, and secured the rope.  
  
"Well, first of all, your mother is alive. She sent me. She knew that it was the plan to kill you one day. but couldn't fake both of your deaths sixteen years ago, so she sent me." Aaron lifted the sack and bounced down the rope like it was nothing.  
  
Nefertiti looked down fearfully. The rope ladder had been hard enough for her to climb down, but this? She first climbed around to the other side of the pillar and then swung herself down. At some point, she lost her grip, and found herself falling downward through the dark night. A cry escaped her throat, but was muffled only seconds later when strong arms latched around her, and a hand perched over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhhh." Aaron whispered in her ear. "We can't let anyone catch us. You need to be brave, as well as silent tonight." His breath felt warm on her cheek, and his grip loving and gentle. He released her, and took her hand. "Follow me." He whispered, and darted into the thick of the garden. She trailed behind, embarrassed. She had always prided herself on being athletic. but this was so hard. At long last she cried out in pain as a berry bush gashed her leg. She sniffled softly.  
  
"I can't do this. I just. can't." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "I never even knew the garden was this big!" He smiled, and sat beside her, and pointed at a tall wall.  
  
"We're all but out now. If you would like me to carry you, I will." He lifted her leg onto her lap and poured water into the cut to clean it. She winced only slightly. His touch was tender as he tied it in material she suspected he had ripped from his own clothing. She looked down at her sheer gown, feeling foolish to be traveling in such attire. Aaron lifted her onto his back, and walked the last bit to the wall. Nefertiti wondered how they were to get over it. Without question, Aaron reached down, and pressed against a loose brick. A panel opened up, large enough for a person to escape through. Nefertiti's eyes opened wide as they passed through, and Aaron pressed a brick once more, closing it. He placed her on the ground.  
  
"How did you know that was there?? I didn't even know!" Aaron smiled, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Your mother is a truly brilliant woman. You will love her, I am sure of it." He pointed to some near-by horses, as she touched her cheek with a smile. "We'll take those horses. you can ride, can't you?" She nodded wordlessly and he helped her mount.  
  
Aaron and Nefertiti both looked at each other with a smile, and rode off into the darkness. They had a long journey ahead of them. 


	3. A Recovered Past

It was a long time before Aaron began to feel out of harm's way, and he began to relax. He knew it was essential to get Nefertiti to her mother, Ebonee securely. He stole a glance at the sleeping princess. She looked so peaceful with her dark hair falling across her facade. She was truly gorgeous. He smiled to himself as he saw a hint of sunrise in the distance. Traveling in the desert was not an easy mission. He sighed, knowing they still had a ways to go.  
  
"Where am I?" Nefertiti sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Aaron glanced over at her, and pulled his horse neared to her, and handed her a jug of water.  
  
"We're in the Sahara. It's all right. you're safe now. You'll be with your mother soon." He watched her drink thirstily. She finished, and handed the jug back to him.  
  
"Aaron, tell me about my mother." She cocked her head in an innocent way that made him laugh to himself.  
  
"Well. she is a wonderful woman. Beautiful. too, like you." He smiled at her, and she blushed.  
  
"No, I mean. why did she leave me?" Her eyes stared at him intensely, with obvious great interest. "And. why did she send you? She doesn't know me."  
  
"Well, your don't need to know someone to love them. You're her daughter, and she loves you." Aaron shrugged. "She left. because they were going to kill her. Didn't I tell you this last night?" Nefertiti nodded.  
  
"Yes. but I was too tired. I can't remember all of it. Please, tell me again? From the beginning?" Aaron smiled, and nodded.  
  
"All right. I'll at least tell you what I know." He paused in thought, remembering what he had been told. "Well, it all started when you were born."  
  
  
  
A beautiful longhaired woman walked barefoot in the sand. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. She pulled the tip of a royal purple blanket back, and gazed into the face of her baby daughter. She giggled, cooing to the baby softly.  
  
A man strode out with an angry expression on his face. He grabbed hold of the woman by the arm, causing her to jerk, and almost drop the baby.  
  
"Pharaoh!" She exclaimed, willing herself not to strike him in her anger. "Please. I almost dropped." She paused, and pulled back the blanket for him to see. "Our daughter." She smiled up at him with pure joy, as his anger flared.  
  
"What, you think I would care, Ebonee? We already have a son. I wish you would drop her on her head, and kill her." He reached for the baby, but Ebonee turned, and pulled away.  
  
"Please stop. She is our daughter, and we need to cherish her, and her life." She forced a smile, and kissed the baby's forehead lovingly.  
  
"Fine. What is the name of our precious baby?" He said mockingly, crossing his arms, and glaring at Ebonee.  
  
"Nefertiti. Her name. is Nefertiti."  
  
Aaron shrugged and laughed as he noticed Nefertiti's deep gaze, and strong interest in her past.  
  
"So. I was the baby?" Her dark eyes clouded. "And. the pharaoh was my father." She looked down. "What happened next?"  
  
"Well." Aaron shifted his position to be more comfortable, and continued with the story.  
  
Ebonee walked into the nursery cradling the baby in her arms. She looked around, and saw her son standing in the corner. She smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Imhotep, come and meet your sister, Nefertiti." The young boy approached and touched his sister's delicate hand. He looked up, his eyes widening. He scurried out of the room, and Ebonee turned I confusion. "Imho- ah!" She screamed as she came face to face with her husband who was holding a sword over her head. She darted out from under it as it crashed to the floor.  
  
"Ebonee!" He dropped the sword, and ripped the baby away from her. He cradled it in his arms and walked over to the balcony over the river. He held the tip blanket, which held the baby, and held it over the edge.  
  
"Pharaoh, no! Wait!" Ebonee reached out to him with tears of pain, and fear streaming down her face. "Please, no, let her live. At least until she is sixteen, please I beg of you!" She fell at his feet, terrified.  
  
"And, what if I do this for you? Let you keep your daughter until she is sixteen?" He pulled the baby back over the side of the balcony, and she snatched it away.  
  
"Then you will have done something good, for once in your life." She pulled away, trying to comfort the now crying child. The Pharaoh lunged at her, and threw her into a planted pot, as she winced in pain as the pot smashed into pieces.  
  
"Either you give me something in return, or your life and your daughter's life will both be terminated." He growled at her. Ebonee stood bravely and looked hm in the eye.  
  
"You let me keep my daughter, and I will let you keep your son. If anything happens to Nefertiti, I will murder, your son." Ebonee stood up straight, and glared fiercely at him. He smacked her, causing her to fall on her back, and cry out in pain again.  
  
"All right. I will let your daughter live, no longer than her sixteenth birthday. BUT. I will teach my son to despise her. Then, I will take your life in her place. Do we have a deal?" He stood over her, twirling the sword with one hand. Ebonee nodded with a whisper.  
  
"Yes." She lowered her head, as maids suddenly surrounded her, taking her baby. "Wait. " She called out, but they were gone, and she was left sitting alone in the nursery.  
  
By this time, tears had filled Nefertiti's eyes, as well as Aaron's. He had heard the story many times, but never met the girl that Ebonee had fought so hard to keep.  
  
"My father, hated me. that much? So much that the only way I could live, was to kill my own mother?" Her hand clasped over her mouth. "Imhotep was taught to hate me." Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Aaron looked down.  
  
"But. your mother didn't die. She escaped." He looked back up at Nefertiti, and handed her a fragment of cloth. "Would you like me to continue?" Nefertiti nodded, and Aaron continued the story.  
  
Ebonee ran through the gardens with her daughter in her arms. She stopped near the wall, tears in her eyes, as she gazed down into the small bundle, her daughter. Crying softly she kissed her daughter's forehead. She was just about to open the secret passage, when guards surrounded her with their swords raised. She gasped in fear as one without a sword stepped forward.  
  
"The child lives, but your life is ours to take." He sneered angrily. "Hand over the girl." Tears ran down Ebonee's face, as she pleaded with the guard.  
  
"Please, can I tell her goodbye?" He sighed, with a nod. She knelt down on the ground, with one hand on the Nefertiti's small cheek, and the other on the brick, which would reveal her exit. "I'm so sorry.I love you so much. Never forget me." She kissed the baby's forehead, knowing that the guards would never admit to have letting her get away. But if they had the baby, they could say that they had killed her, and they would both be safe for the time being.  
  
"All right, hand her over." The guards raised their swords, and Ebonee's hand tightened on the brick. "NOW!" The guards snatched up the baby, and Ebonee pressed the brick. She rolled out, and pressed the brick on the other side, and the wall closed, safely behind her.  
  
Nefertiti's eyes were now large in amazement. Aaron smiled and looked up at her. He chuckled, and looked off in the distance, squinting to see the town.  
  
"So?? What happened?" Nefertiti watched him nervously, ready to fall off her horse or something. Aaron smiled.  
  
"Well, the guards didn't know about the secret passage. So she escaped, and took a horse from town. She rode out here, and nestled down in a town. Right there." He raised his hand, and pointed to the slowly approaching town. "We're almost home." He smiled at her, and tapped his horse in the sides, ready for the journey to be over. It was time to reunite mother and daughter. it had been too long. 


End file.
